The invention relates to a hand-held power tool comprising a housing in which an internal combustion engine is arranged, wherein the internal combustion engine comprises a cylinder that is arranged in a cylinder chamber provided within the housing.
DE 203 16 470 U1 discloses a motor chainsaw that has an indicator device for indicating operation parameters or condition parameters of the drive device. In hand-held power tools, it is also known to arrange a temperature sensor on the cylinder or the crankcase. However, the operation of the temperature sensor requires energy. In many cases, hand-held power tools are operated without an additional energy supply, for example, in the form of a battery or battery pack. The energy is provided exclusively by the internal combustion engine. When the internal combustion engine is turned off, the temperature sensor is without energy supply and therefore inoperative.
In hand-held power tools, the operator can usually select a cold start adjustment or a warm start adjustment when starting the motor. The start adjustment depends significantly on how much time has elapsed since the last operation of the internal combustion engine. The ambient temperature also plays a role. Primarily inexperienced operators do not always recognize easily whether an engine that has been shut down for a while can still be started under warm start conditions or whether a cold start is required. When starting an engine that is still warm under cold start conditions, an excessively rich fuel/air mixture may be produced so that starting is possible only with difficulty.